13 years aftyer graduation
by RozaDimitri98
Summary: Fabian and Nina daughter goes to the Frobisher Smyth academy and finds out about her parents past and her past.
1. Introduction

**INTRODUCTION:**

My name is Kelsie Sarah Rutter. My mum is Nina Martin and my dad is Fabian Rutter. I just turn 15 and found out that I'm going to Frobisher-Smyth Academy. It the school where my parents met. What's even better is that I get to stay in the same house they did the Anubis House. But as it turns out that there are things that they didn't tell me about the school or that house. I also found out some things about my past. Now I don't know what is true and what is made up about my childhood.


	2. Chapter 2

**The News:**

"Yeeee" I run around the house screaming because I just got the best news.

"Kelsie what are you running around screaming about?" mum asks.

"OhmygodmumyouwontbelieveitijustgotiintoFrobisher-SmythAcademy." I say out of breath.

"Kelsie slow down, breath then tell what you're yelling about." So I calm down like she says then repeat myself. When I finish tell8ing her she smiles and then gats a faraway look in her eyes.

Nina's Pov:

When Kelsie told me the news I was so happy for her but I was also scared that she would find another hidden mystery in the house and find out when she really met Fabian. The memories of the day I told Fabian about Kelsie flooding back.

~ _Flashback~_

_After the graduation ceremony I know it's time to tell Fabian about his daughter. So I walk up behind him and say "Hi Fabian." He turns around and has the most surprised expression on his face. "Nina what are you doing here," he hugs me "why didn't you tell me you were coming." "I wanted it to be a surprise." We walk back over to the group to tell them that I'm back. After talking to them for a while I tell Fabian I need to talk to him. Before we leave Patricia pulls me aside, right now she's the only one who knows about Kelsie. "Nina I put Kelsie in my room so she can take a nap" "Thanks Patricia for everything". I go back to Fabian and we go upstairs. We stop in front of the door and turn to Fabian "Before I open the door I want you to know that I didn't find out until after I left and then gran got worst and I couldn't find time to come back and I didn't want to tell you this over the phone". "Nina what are you talking about?" I open the door to reveal a sleeping Kelsie, I turn to Fabian and say "Fabian I want you to meet our daughter Kelsie."_

_~ end of flashback~_

Fabian was so excited to see his daughter and Kelsie was so happy to finally see her daddy that over the years when she forgot that she didn't meet him until she was two we didn't tell her. I just hope she doesn't find ouit until we are ready to tell her.

Kelsie's Pov:

Well my mom is remembering what ever she's remembering my dad gets home from work. I tell him the good news and he gets so excited for me than he gets that same faraway look in his eyes.

Fabian's Pov:

When my daughter told me she got into the school I was so excited then but then I was also nervous because what if she goes through what Nina and I went through when we were there. Or what if she finds out I didn't come in to her life until she was two. The memory started coming back to me.

~_ Flashback~_

_I'm standing talking to Alfie after the graduation ceremony when someone behind me says "Hi Fabian." I turn around and Nina's behind me. "Nina what are you doing here," I hug her "why didn't you tell me you were coming." She said she wanted it to be a surprise. We go over and talk to the rest of the group then she tells me we need to talk. As we're walking away Patricia pulls Nina aside and talks to her then we continue walking upstairs. When we get Patricia's room she turns to me and says "Before I open the door I want you to know I didn't find out until after I left then gran got worse and I couldn't find the time to come back and I didn't want to tell you over the phone." "Nina what are you talking about?" She opens the door to reveal a sleeping two years old. Then she turns to me and says "Fabian I want you to meet our daughter Kelsie." _

_~end of flash back~_

When I came out of my daydream I could tell that Nina was remember and thinking the same thing I was.

Kelsie's Pov:

My parents are acting really weird so I slowly make my way out of the room and into my bedroom to pack. I go to the attic to get more boxes and bags. I find an old box with a bunch of my mum's stuff in it. It's filled with Egyptian items and some journals my mom kept at my age. I start reading on cause I wonder what it was like for her and there is some pretty crazy stuff about Anubis House written in it. Seems like mum is going to have something to explain though I think I might what and see what else I can find out before I talk to her.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Journals:**

So what the hell I've been sitting up her reading for the last hour and I'm even more confused now than when I start reading. I found out that the school has more secrets than anyone ever knew. Now I know why parents will never tell me about their time at the school. But it's still kind of unfair that they didn't tell me because it effects my life too. Even Uncle Eddie and Aunt Patricia knew about, hell were part of it and they didn't tell me and we tell each other everything. One thing I know for sure I want to go to this school even more now. I don't know if it the hopes for a mystery or if it just my obsession with Egyptian history like mum and dad. I think that it's time for me to talk to mum and dad about what really happen during their time at the school. So I put the rest of the journals in my bag and go down to my room. Oh and did I tell you I found the journal my mum kept from the time she was pregnant with me and the early years of my life. Turns out I didn't meet my dad until I was TWO.

Nina's Pov:

After I snap out of my daydream Fabian and I sit and talk about when we will tell Kelsie about everything. Fabian and I decide not to tell here about the mysteries of Anubis House, well not yet at least, but only the fact that she didn't meet Fabian until she was two. We go up to her room and I see her reading a familiar looking book. I knock on her door she puts the book down and looks up.

I start by saying "Kelsie there's something we need to tell you."

"What is it mum?"

"I don't know how to tell you this so here it goes. Kelsie you did meet your father until you were two years old."

I finally told her and her reaction is not how I expected it to be when she says

"I know mum."

"Wait, what do you mean you know."

She holds up the all too familiar book and then I realize it's one of my journal I kept years back.

"When I was in the attic looking for boxes to put my stuff in I found the journal you kept when you were pregnant with me and in it you wrote about when you brought me to meet dad. And mum I get it I was hard after your gran died and with raising me and finishing school you did have the time to go see dad and tell him. Mum I want you to now I not mad just happy that we're here now, together and that all that matters. I don't hold the past against you."

She comes over to me and hugs me.

"I love you, Kelsie."

"I love you mum," she reaches over and pulls Fabian into the hug "you too dad."

Kelsie's Pov:

So as I'm reading the last journal I found my mum and dad come into my room. Mum says the need to talk to me I wonder if they're going to tell me about their time in Anubis house.

I say "Okay mum what is it."

"I don't know how to stay this so here it goes you didn't meet your dad until you were two years old."

So I take it they aren't going to tell me the secrets of Anubis but whatever I guess it can wait.

"I know mum."

I can tell by the look on her face that, that was not the answer she was expecting.

"What do you mean you know?"

I hold up the book I had been reading and I can see that she recognizes it instantly.

"When I was in the attic looking for boxes to put my stuff in I found the journal you kept when you were pregnant with me and in it you wrote about when you brought me to meet dad. And mum I get it I was hard after your gran died and with raising me and finishing school you did have the time to go see dad and tell him. Mum I want you to now I not mad just happy that we're here now, together and that all that matters. I don't hold the past against you."

I walk over to my mum and hug her.

"I love you, Kelsie."

"I love you mum," I reach over and pull my dad into the hug saying "I love you too, dad."

I didn't tell them that I found the other journals but I figure that they'll find out any ways but for now since they didn't tell me I will get answers some other way. Mainly in the form of my best friend Sasha and Mikayla Clark, Max Miller, Alex Campbell and Marcus Lewis. Who just happen to be the kids of my parent's best friends and former house mate Mara and Jerome, Patricia and Eddie, Joy and Mick, Amber and Alfie, I want to see if their parents told them anything about their time at the school.

Time to back to the attic to see what other pieces of this puzzle I can find.

**What is it with this family that they like attics and Egyptian mysteries so much? **


End file.
